There have been hitherto known play toy systems played by causing remote-controllable traveling toys to compete with each other. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 000962/2002 discloses a play toy system played by making remote-controllable top toys travel on the travel surface of a play board and then flipping the top toy of an opponent out of the play board or knocking down the top toy of the opponent. Japanese Utility Model Registration Publication No. 3092080 discloses an example of a play board for top toys, provided with a plurality of concave portions in the central portion thereof for receiving magnets.
The players' interest cannot be enhanced simply by causing the remote-controlled traveling toys to compete with each other as in the prior art, because the traveling toy does not make an unexpected movement. In the case of the play toy system like the one described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 000962/2002 in which the traveling toy is the top toy which turns on a pivot, in order to cause the top toy to make the unexpected movement, it is necessary to use a permanent magnet or the like to change the course of the top toy, as on the play board disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3092080. Alternatively, it is necessary to use a play board provided with a special equipment such as a rotating board, like the play board disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3082469. Further, with the top toy, a sudden increase or decrease of the speed of the traveling toy cannot be attained, so that it is difficult to obtain a feeling of speed.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a play toy system using a remote-controlled traveling toy which enables the remote-controlled traveling toy to make a movement that is more unexpected than before, for play.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a play toy system using a remote-controlled traveling toy, in which the remote-controlled traveling toy is difficult to be tumbled or turned over and can be played with stability.
Yet, another object of the present invention is to provide a play toy system using a remote-controlled traveling toy that can be controlled to a sufficient degree even if a speed thereof is increased.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a play board and a play toy system using a remote-controlled traveling toy that enables the remote-controlled traveling toy to make an unexpected movement to a sufficient degree just by increasing or decreasing a speed thereof.